In Bloom
by Pulping
Summary: Now in their third year at Beacon, Ruby and Weiss have been dating for a while, but have yet to take the biggest step in their relationship. Until now, that is. (Literally just White Rose PWP one-shot)


**So this is a thing that I did...More for practice than anything cause let's face it, my smut ain't great.**

**So obviously it would be awesome if you could let me know what you thought of it etc etc.**

* * *

><p>Upon arriving at Beacon – what now seemed like so long ago – you'd have never even dared to guess that one day you'd find yourself developing any sort of relationship with the energetic terror that had so quickly crawled her way under your skin. All the hate and anxiety and pure, unadulterated loathing she'd inspired in you could never change, never become something...else. Something more meaningful, right?<p>

Yet here you are: Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust co, dating Ruby Rose, the clumsy, unsophisticated dolt who'd nearly killed you at your first meeting.

You sigh, smirking slightly when memories of that day – over two years ago now – come flooding back. You suppose that, in hindsight, her desperately feeble attempts at an apology _had_ been somewhat endearing, you'd just been too high on your own pride to see it. The way she'd stuttered, floundered over her words when she met your eyes, how she seemed to shrink at your overzealous and unjust rage...It had been enough for this girl to somehow stutter and flounder her way into your heart as well.

A loud crash rings out, breaking you from your musings, and you look up from your spot on the bed to glare at the disturbance's source. The steely eyes of awkwardness-embodied glance sheepishly up at you from the floor, where they'd evidently just...dropped in. _Thank god Yang isn't here, she would probably be able to read that straight out of my brain._

"Uhh, hey Weiss." The fragile silence is shattered once again, this time it's the bashful voice of the girl who'd rather suddenly – and violently – appeared.

"Did you really just fall out of your bunk?" You're rolling your eyes before the question can even be answered, dumbfounded that Ruby was still managing to find new ways to put her chronic ineptitude on full display.

"Uhhhh..." The young leader's eyes search desperately for some means of escaping the verbal torrent that was sure to soon acquaint itself with her ears. Suddenly, she smirks up at you, a devilish twinkle in her eyes. "Maybe I just couldn't go another second without seeing you, princess."

_Oh, going for flattery now, are we Ruby? Nice try._ You open your mouth as she tries to stand, preparing to instruct her on _proper_ bunk-bed safety procedures. Something about rope flashes through your mind, before promptly disappearing as she cries out and stumbles forward, unable to put weight on her right foot.

"Ruby!" Any thought of a telling-off vanishes at the sight of your partner in pain, and you spring out of bed to steady her, blushing slightly when her hands find their way to your waist. "What's wrong?" You even surprise yourself with the concerned tone you've suddenly taken on.

"Ow, my ankle. I guess I must have landed funny or something." She breathes, clearly in much more pan than she initially let on, but determined to hold it in.

You 'tsk' and gently lower her so she's sitting on the bed, and walk over to the drawer where you store your dust crystals. Eventually finding the one you sought after, you tap it gently to release several chunks of ice, before placing them in a bag and returning to your partner.

"Here." You say gently, offering her the makeshift ice-pack, then frowning when she shakes her head.

Ruby stretches down and removes her right shoe, along with the long stocking that was a part of their uniform, revealing the beautiful, creamy skin of her leg. "You do it." She murmurs, half-embarrassed, half-hopeful.

Eyes rotate once again in their sockets, a small sigh escaping your lips as you lean down and gently press the ice to your partner's ankle. However, you can't help but giggle slightly as her foot twitches at the sensation. Almost unconsciously, your other hand begins gently stroking the smooth flesh of her calf. Almost.

"Weiss?" You can hear the undercurrent of amusement in her voice as you turn, and sure enough, she smirks down at you as blue meets silver. _Damn it Ruby, was this your plan all along? _"Don't stop."

Her request takes you off guard with its directness, but the idea of Ruby surrendering herself to your touch was inviting to say the instruct her to lean against the headboard, and she complies immediately, removing the other stocking and stretching her legs out towards you.

A pit of nervousness begins to grow in your stomach. The two of you have never done something like this before. You only started dating a couple of weeks ago, and have yet to progress past kissing. But something about the look in her eyes drives you forward, a spark of need that lies deep in soft, silver pools.

Your hands once again find their way to Ruby's legs, gently caressing the supple skin, your eyes never breaking contact with one another. All thoughts of the ice pack forgotten, you venture north, wordlessly asking for and receiving permission before slowly lifting the hem of her skirt and running your hands along her thighs. The tender flesh seems to give way beneath your fingers, every muscle relaxing under the attention it receives.

"Weiss..." Ruby's words come out breathy once again, but no longer out of pain, and as your eyes meet once more, something clicks.

You hook one leg over hers, now straddling her hips, lean down and gently press your lips to hers, delighting in the soft sweetness as she begins dancing in unison with your movements. The kiss starts off slow and sweet, but quickly gives way to passion as mouths open and tongues join the fray. It seems that she's intent on mapping every inch of your mouth, as her tongue forces its way past your lips to do battle with your own. Her hands find your neck and she locks your head in place, allowing her tongue to delve deeper, exploring and tasting and drawing a sultry moan from your lungs.

You let out a small squeak as a hand finds its way to your breast, and suddenly, everything's gone. "I'm sorry." Ruby says worriedly. "Did I do something wrong?"

You smile warmly down at her, the concern she shows is adorable. "No Ruby, you just surprised me a little. It's okay." You assure her.

To emphasize your point, you take her right hand and guide it to your left breast, giggling as she ever-so-gently kneads the soft mound. "They're not made of glass, you know." _Wow, did I really just say that? _

A soft gasp bursts forth as Ruby takes both breasts in her hands and squeezes, thumbs brushing across the hard nipples that are now clearly visible through your uniform. You dive back down and sweep her up into a searing kiss as she continues to grope your chest, her hands now unbuttoning your jacket and casting it aside.

She breaks away and meets your eyes, clearly about to say something, but you cut her off. "You don't have to ask permission every time, Ruby. I _want _this." You cup her cheek gently, smiling down at her. "Okay?"

She nods. "Yeah, sorry Weiss, I'm just a little nervous."

You lean down again and press your lips to her forehead. "Don't be, you're doing fine so far." You whisper, before gently nibbling on her ear, smirking at the whimper you're able to draw.

You feel her hands snake their way into your skirt and find the hem of your blouse, before slowly lifting it up and over your head, as if they were unwrapping a gift. You're left only in your white, lacy bra and your skirt, and suddenly feel very exposed as Ruby shamelessly takes in your body, before once again reaching up to tweak your nipples.

_Alright, time to even the odds. _Without warning, you grab the younger girl's jacket and rip it open, then yank her blouse off, surprised when she immediately pops the catch on her bra and casts it aside, leaving her bare-chested and at your mercy.

You capture her lips once more, before trailing a string of hot, open-mouthed kisses down her neck, gently nipping at her collar bone. She gasps as your lips find a breast and begin peppering the soft mound with little love bites, your other hand gently kneading the neglected twin.

She arches into your mouth, desperate for more contact. "Weiss, please. Stop teasing me."

There's something about the rawness in her voice that spurs you on, and your mouth finally encloses around a stiff nipple, and she arches into your touch as your tongue swirls around the bud. You reach up and take her other nipple between your fingers, pinching and tweaking as your teeth graze along the peak in your mouth. Your name tears itself from Ruby's lips.

You switch to the other breast and her hands reach down, locking your head in place as you tease and tweak and bite the supple flesh. You don't even notice the hand that sneaks into your skirt, until a finger ghosts nervously over your sex, making you jump slightly.

The hand retracts immediately. "Sorry! Sorry..." You tilt her chin up gently, planting another soft kiss on her lips.

"It's okay Ruby, really. That was just a little sudden."

Encouraged, her hand runs smoothly along the curve of your waist and you shiver slightly at her touch as she strokes the creamy skin of your thigh before slipping under the hem of your skirt.

Her eyes meet yours once again and its only after you've nodded down at her with a smile that she dares to venture further.

Once more, you jump a little at the sensation of fingers pressing gently against your core through very damp panties, and a low moan escapes you as they begin slowly caressing your most sensitive of regions.

"Ruby..." You breath. "Keep going."

She smirks a little, clearly enjoying having Weiss Schnee wrapped around her finger, and her pace increases, fingers pushing your panties aside and probing your entrance, occasionally brushing the little bundle of nerves to elicit quiet yelps from your lungs.

Your moaning grows louder when she removes your bra and starts sucking hard on your breast, until without warning, she rolls you over and settles herself between your legs, fingers temporarily ceasing their minstrations.

She yanks off your skirt and underwear, leaving you completely naked as she gazes down at your body with a slightly hungry look in her eye.

"You're so beautiful Weiss, and I want to make you squirm." Using two fingers, she spreads your lips, before slowly easing a single digit into your core.

You whimper quietly at the agonizingly slow pace at which she enters your body, hips bucking in a wordless demand for more.

She complies, rapidly burying the rest of her finger inside you and you gasp at the sudden intrusion, but nod your encouragement when she glances worriedly down on you.

A contented sigh slips past your lips as the digit begins slowly pumping in and out of your core, but it would seem that a sigh isn't for the energetic younger girl. She begins thrusting faster and faster, tension building inside of you and manifesting in a long, sultry moan.

"Ruby..." Your voice is hoarse and deep. "More, please..."

She kisses you deeply and whispers into your mouth. "You got it, princess."

You cry out in pleasure when three fingers enter and start pounding relentlessly into your sex, a thumb now reaching up to tease your clit.

"Yes, just like that." You manage to gasp as your insides begin coiling, begging for release. A request which Ruby seems more than likely to oblige as she gives no reprieve to the assault on your core.

She begins focusing on depth, crooking her fingers slightly to hit as spot which puts stars in your eyes and a gasp on your lips.

You can feel your walls begin to tighten around Ruby's hand as her other reaches up to pinch at your nipples, trying to eek out every ounce of pleasure they can.

"Cum for me, princess." The seductive tone in her voice and the fingers that pinch hard on your clit combine to send you over the edge at last. Your body seizes, clamping down on itself as the orgasm rips through your senses and yanks Ruby's name from your lips in a lustful scream. You ride out the waves of pleasure given by the hand that still thrusts into you until your muscles fail and you collapse in a lifeless heap, desperately gasping for breath.

"Wow Ruby, that was...incredible." Your eyes open to see Ruby cleaning your juices off of her fingers, giggling slightly as she did so. She leans down and plants a smoldering kiss to your lips, letting you taste yourself on her tongue.

"I think I'm in love with you, Weiss." She whispers.

You smirk and trap her lower lip in between your teeth. "You better be, because it's your turn now Rose."

* * *

><p><strong>So now the big question: Part 2?<strong>

**Oh, also what did you think?**

**Peace out.**


End file.
